


Dream And Death

by Vagusuki



Category: Lord El-Melloi II Case Files
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagusuki/pseuds/Vagusuki
Summary: 从一场梦境到另一场梦境。





	1. Dream Before Death

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山，全是脑补。  
> 角色死亡、性行为（逆Rape）预警。  
> 真的很雷，不能接受请一定一定不要勉强。

欧迈尼斯迈入军帐，女人赤裸着上身坐在床上，旁边东倒西歪堆着好几个空酒瓶。她的胸口和手臂被绷带草草缠绕几圈，从那之下浸出某些黑色的、充满恶意的物质，他虽对魔术知之甚少，却也明白那是严重的诅咒。

女人朝他扬了扬手里的瓶子，她的脸色相比平常有些苍白，却还未到形容枯槁的程度。但她确实是十分虚弱了，他想，否则她早该在看见自己踏入她视线时就出口（有时候是直接动手）挑衅。王和她的兄长仍在前军奋战不休，他们或许知道了她的身体状况才让她留下来，亦或许对此一无所知，一切都被她藏进与她身份相称的影子里去。

“干嘛露出一副吊丧一样的表情，你就这么盼着我死？”

女人看见他经年折出长皱的眉头，露出惯有的嫌恶神色，她把手里喝空的酒瓶朝他扔过去，被他偏了偏头躲开了。

“不过啊，我确实是不行了。大概明天、或者是后天就会死掉吧。我死之前会用魔术把尸体焚烧掉，可能还会留下一点骨灰什么的，你帮我送回王太后那里，神殿的秘术不能给外人知道。”

她有些自嘲地笑了笑，欧迈尼斯没有说话，一般他不反驳的时候基本可以代表他已经默认了。色雷斯人总是少言寡语。所以她接着说了下去：

“还有一件事情要拜托你。我死了的话，就没人能帮那家伙抵挡魔术方面的诅咒了。如果、我是说如果那个只知道征服的笨蛋因为这件事而受伤了的话⋯⋯你就劝他回去吧。”

“我——”欧迈尼斯难得哽住了，他没有料想到她会用请求的语气冲着什么人说话，特别是这个人还是他。她看似轻描淡写，其中暗示意味却十分浓厚，像是埋在羊毛毡子里的针头。他想到她莫名其妙染上的严重诅咒，最终还是摇了摇头，“为什么找我？”

“因为你这家伙虽然各个方面都令人讨厌，倒也还有冷静到像个疯子一点可取。是你的话，应该从出征的时候就做好了回程的准备吧？”

女人垂下眼睛不再看他。正午的阳光从掀开一角的帐帘里钻进来，给她的侧颜镀上一层温柔的淡金色光辉。欧迈尼斯凝望着这样的她，似乎第一次意识到她是个女人。在他的认知里女人是应被保护的，她们在城里进行纺织和生育，阿芙洛狄忒会亲吻她们的脸颊和胸脯，令其如牛奶一般白皙，蜜糖一般丰润；而不是像她一样于战场任由烈日与风沙洗濯身心，在灵魂上筑起一层比铁还要坚硬的盔甲来。可她站在行伍之中又是那么自然，仿佛既然王的身侧合该有那么一位将军，那王的身后亦合该有那么一位魔术师。

“说实在的、我也觉得我们这一大群人为了个不知道存不存在的地方跑这么远简直蠢透了，但是只要从他嘴里说出来的话，就仿佛那么遥远的东西都变成了伸手就能捉住一样。”

“或许是吧。但有一点你是错的——”

欧迈尼斯开口，他将右手扣在胸前，仿佛在面对着王宣誓忠诚一般：

“虽然我并不能理解王为何会对世界的尽头那般执着，我的心却和军中的每一个人一样，皆是与王同在的。王若是想要寻梦，作为臣下自然就该将梦想奉献给他。”

女人抬起头，笑声从她的胸腔里滚动出来，一开始是低笑，后来变成大笑，她疯狂地笑着，肩头颤抖，仿佛要将整个肺部的空气都挤压出来：

“还以为你勉強算个正常人，结果还是个笨蛋啊！真是的、那家伙是有把所有和自己亲近的人都传染成笨蛋的能力吗！”

“——不过我答应你。毕竟我也不愿意见到王因过于宏伟的愿景而毁灭自身。”

女人安静下来，她反手去摸床头搁着的酒瓶，在手里掂了掂着却发现也是空的，她啧了一声，将腿蜷起来换了个姿势坐着。狄俄尼索斯要收回他在人间的遗赠了。

“是么。虽然很不情愿，姑且还是就这事向你道谢好了。出去的时候把帘子给我放下来。”

欧迈尼斯沉默地离开，他不知该对她说些什么，他也不认为自己是个有资格对她的人生评头论足的人。他放下卷起的帐帘，却猝不及防听到从阴影里漏出的、本不应为他所闻的呢喃：

“⋯⋯如果可以的话，我也希望能死在战场上啊。”

那句话像是雨后委落于地的花朵一般，湿润、饱含水汽，带着某种令人怅然若失的神思。它深深刻印在他的脑海里，以至于他在人生的末路，成为阶下囚时耳畔仍回荡着她那时的低语。到最后无论是她还是他，他们谁都没能抗拒王的梦想，也谁都没能拯救四分五裂的帝国。

行刑之时已至，不知哪里零落的一声叹息被树叶裹挟、埋葬进底格里斯河畔的夏日长风里。


	2. Dream After Death

“这是梦境。”

他又低低重复了一遍，若非如此女人的魔眼将会令他忘记自我肉体的认知，再也回不到现实。她跨坐在他身上，用大腿紧紧锁住他的髋关节，她的剑划破他的西服外套，然后是衬衫，最后停在他心脏的位置。冰冷而尖锐的剑锋抵住他乳头，物理刺激和其引发的恐惧感自神经末梢上行一路反馈给大脑皮层，却无法引起身体的任何反射行动。他置身于对方的固有结界中如同任人宰割的鱼肉，在那双异色眼瞳的注视下连一根手指也动不了。

他被推倒在沙滩上，黑色长发间粘连细密沙砾，男人和女人交合处涌动的阵阵水声与他们身后澎湃的海潮节奏相合。女人倾身下来盯着他，她的眼神不带任何感情，打在他耳畔的呼吸却如海风一样，温暖而潮湿。

“你⋯⋯究竟为什么要做这种事⋯⋯你的御主应该、哈⋯⋯给你供应了足够的魔力⋯⋯”

“不，这只是出于我个人的意愿罢了。”她将剑撇到一边，空出来的那只手扣住他的颈动脉，感受那其下激烈的搏动：“毕竟与其翻来覆去地看御主那些枯燥的资料，不如直接窥探你的记忆方便。啊，我从以前开始就不爱和纸面上的东西打交道。”

女人突然发力，脖颈被扼住加上生理上的冲击令他头晕目眩，只能在模糊中看见她唇角上扬，露出了一个有些嘲讽的笑：

“虽然不知道现代的魔术还残留着多少，不过通过性交来获取精神同调应该是不用我教你的基础吧？不过，我对阴沉的男人实在是没有兴趣，波斯的美少年更合我胃口。反正等你醒来之后也什么都不会记得，所以姑且把这当成死前最后的噩梦好了。”

“咕、唔、嗯⋯⋯不⋯⋯”

等他几乎要窒息的时候她才肯放开他，他胸腔起伏，激烈地咳嗽起来。女人腰肢扭转，更加深地逼近他。她的皮她的骨都是坚硬的，而在那之下的东西却滚烫而柔软，带着飓风和火焰一样的意志席卷天地。

高潮来临，她的那只魔眼瞳孔涣散，精神连接达到最大值，她侵入他的记忆，远东的星与夜、魔术工坊、朱红色的大桥上散落着梦的终局。她俯身去拾起王的军队遗落在地上的武器，却瞬间触电一样弹开手。现代的魔术师出现在她身后打了个响指，回忆片片剥落，连原先结界中的无尽之海也不再出现，他们回到时钟塔的地下空洞，龙之遗骨，灵墓阿尓比昂。

“不错嘛，”女人挑了挑眉毛，“还以为你连脑子一起锈住了，没想到还有余力发动术式，虽然是一般魔术师根本看不上的雕虫小技。我还真是小看你了。”

“啧，虽然并非以此自夸，但是在下正是靠着这些雕虫小技才能侥幸活到现在的。”

他低声嘟囔了一句，习惯性地想从口袋里掏出烟来却摸了个空，梦中尚且没有如此体贴入微的设定。他靠在岩壁上，还未来得及修复自己衣衫不整的模样，方才术式的发动耗尽了他最后一点魔力。他抬起头对上那双眼睛，英灵是已死之身，死人是不会做梦的。

“Whydunit……你窥探我的记忆，并不是为了知道九年前我和他发生过什么。

“你是想要知道，他追求圣杯是为了什么。诚然，王自己也清楚他所追求的东西在后人看来不过是无稽之谈，但是他仍旧愿意承认其存在，并为之付出一切——”

“闭嘴！”

他露出一点骄矜的神色，仿佛是在说着“看啊，我比你更加了解王”一样，这令她火冒三丈，从腰间摸出短剑向他的方向掷去，男人的身形在短剑触及的那一刻砰然消散，他的梦即将醒来，然而那最后的话语仍化作回音萦绕在空荡的地底：

“——远征的意义不在于结局而在于其本身，这一点是只注视着结局的你无从发现的，赝作的英灵（faker）啊。”


End file.
